


A friend from future

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>从舰桥回医疗舱的老骨头突然发现自己来到了一个全员都年轻化了的宇宙</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friend from future

**Author's Note:**

> 为了区分，TOS的老骨头称McCoy，AOS的老骨头称Bones

五年任务期间发生什么事都不奇怪，不过Leonard H. McCoy一直觉得触发意外事件的应该是James T. Kirk，再不济也该是Spock。他从没想到有一天自己也会沦为事故体质，至少在两分钟之前他绝对没有想过。  
从高速电梯里出来的时候，McCoy就感觉到了一丝不对劲，船员确实是他认识的那些船员，但是他们突然都变得年轻了，在心中吐槽是不是Jim又惹上什么事件的同时他听到了医疗舱里传来的吵闹声。  
医疗舱偶尔会有些不配合的病人，这不是什么新鲜事，新鲜的是，McCoy怎么听都觉得那个声音非常像是自己的声音。  
“嗷——Bones你就不能轻点吗？”  
“你既然知道自己几乎对半个宇宙都过敏，你怎么每次都不记得在碰没见过的东西之前先确认一下自己过不过敏？”  
“那不是还剩下半个宇宙嘛，嗷——真的很疼啊！”  
“剩下那半个宇宙是因为你还没遇上，我们不知道你会不会过敏！Jim不记得要确认也就算了，为什么绿血大地精你都不记得，你们就非要等Jim肿成猪头才想起来他对什么都过敏嘛！”  
“舰长并没有对所以东西都过敏，据我所知……”突然，Spock停了下来，他看着门的方向挑起了眉毛，“Fascinating。”  
Jim和Bones好奇地顺着Spock的目光看了过去，他们看到了一个穿着短袖蓝色制服的蓝眼睛男人，并且这个男人长得非常像年长版的Leonard McCoy。  
“Damn it！你们把什么奇怪的东西一起传送上来了？我早说了传送器不靠谱！”

*********

简直没有比“自己”站在眼前更诡异的事情了。  
经过了一系列医学检查，非常不幸的，Bones证实了眼前的男人确实是自己在某个平行宇宙的年长副本，而不是什么传送器事故。  
“不管你们是从哪弄来的第二个我，我只想说这简直糟透了。”  
“现在我们有了两个Dr. McCoy，这也许能将这艘船的医疗效率提高到可以接受的水平。”[注1]  
Bones显然对Spock的这种说法非常不满意，“好吧，未来的我总比再多出一个Spock要好多了。”鉴于新瓦肯的那个Spock的年龄，Bones其实有些不确定到底是该用未来还是过去，“这个宇宙要是同时出现三个Spock绝对会瞬间毁灭的。”  
“Dr. McCoy，宇宙并不会因为同时出现三个我而毁灭，这种说法是不合逻辑的。”  
“就好像没有雷暴，也不是传送器事故，就这么凭空多出了一个Leonard McCoy很符合逻辑似的。”  
“孩子，或许我们应该这么想，至少两个McCoy比两个Jim要好多了。在我来的那个宇宙里，他只是简单地传送下去执行个任务，居然都能被半个宇宙之外的人掳走去当角斗士。”  
听了McCoy举得例子，Bones翻了下眼睛，“棒极了，在那个宇宙我也要为Jim操碎心，就没有哪个宇宙没有James Kirk来摧残Leonard McCoy吗？”  
“不过并不是每个宇宙的James Kirk都对全宇宙过敏，至少我那边的不是这样。”  
“噢，更棒了！”  
在Bones再拿起无针注射器给自己来一下之前，话题中心人物Jim抢过了话题，“Bones，如果你们要开批判大会的话，能不能考虑一下还在场的当事人的感受？呃……Dr. McCoy，”Jim纠结了一下该怎么称呼眼前的长者，最终还是决定用Dr. McCoy来叫他，“你在到这里之前有没有什么不寻常的迹象？”  
“我和往常一样准备从舰桥回到医疗舱，进高速电梯前一切正常，出来以后我就突然到了这个宇宙。”  
尽管Spock进行了一系列逻辑推理，但是他们暂时都还无法解开这个谜团，最终Spock用Jim听来非常勉强的语气提议，“舰长，或许我们可以向那位年长的我求助。”  
“这是个好主意，我曾听他说到过他的舰长误入过镜像宇宙。”Jim表示了赞同，“让我们接通新瓦肯吧。”  
在听到镜像宇宙的时候McCoy突然意识到，这个宇宙多出来的Spock或许就是他的那个老朋友，等待通讯被接通的时候，他调侃道：“说起那个镜像宇宙，那里虽然都是一群充满暴力的野蛮人，不过我还挺喜欢Spock留胡子的造型，那还挺有个性的。而且就算是那样的宇宙，他也融入得非常好。”  
“真看不出来，Spock原来你心底还有点海盗本性。”Jim用手肘轻轻碰了Spock，换来Spock一记飞入刘海的挑眉。[注2]  
说话间通讯被接通了，看到McCoy的瞬间，位于新瓦肯的Spock大使挑起了眉毛，“Fascinating。”  
“我就知道会是这个！”McCoy说道。  
“我没有想到还能再见到你，我的老朋友。”

*********

与新瓦肯的通讯并没能找到McCoy突然出现的原因，即使是经历过许多次小概率事件的Spock大使也不是无所不知的。唯一令McCoy感到安慰的是两个Spock最终确定了研究方向，这使他相信他还是有机会能回到他自己的那个宇宙。  
他很担心因为他的突然失踪，等他回去以后会发现他的好友们一不小心就已经把自己玩死了。而且面对一船年轻副本，尽管他没有表现出来，但他毕竟和Bones本质上是一个人，Bones接受不了的事情，他也是有些无法接受的。  
同样感到别扭的Bones在McCoy离开医疗舱以后总算放松了下来，他知道Jim和Spock在遇到难题时偶尔也会找Spock大使这个外挂要点信息作弊，和他们的适应良好相比，现在的Bones还没法消化凭空多出来一个自己的事实。  
所以轮班结束以后Bones去找Scotty喝了几杯，回到自己的舱房以后，Bones洗完澡直接就躺上了床，这一天发生的事情已经够多了，不需要再有什么额外的展开了。  
和开始接受自己可能也是事故体质的年长副本不同，即使是今天这样的场合Bones也从来没有往那个方面想过。  
经过一天的劳累再加上酒精的作用，Bones躺在床上很快就要睡着了，他第一次觉得他的床铺是如此的舒适，背后暖烘烘的感觉更是让他感受到了难得的放松。  
背后暖烘烘的感觉？  
意识到不对劲的Bones立刻就从床上跳了起来准备去找相位枪，但在看清床上另一个人是谁的瞬间却冻住了。  
床上的人也因为Bones的大动作被吵醒了，看到僵硬得快和Spock有的一拼的年轻副本，他淡定地拉了拉被子准备继续睡。  
“你为什么会在我的床上？”  
“这也是我的床。”  
“但那是在另一个宇宙。”  
“似乎没人记得要给我安排房间，所以我就只能睡这里了。”  
在心里想着一定要用无针注射器扎死他的舰长和大副后，Bones无奈地接受了现实，最终他叹着气躺回了床上。  
在感觉到身后将自己搂入怀抱的温度时，他想或许这也并没有那么糟糕。

*********

可能是久违的第二个人的温度，也可能单纯只是因为劳累，Bones醒来后感到了难得的神清气爽。一边刮着胡子他一边想着昨晚的睡眠质量在五年任务中绝对能排上前三。  
尤其是醒来以后还看不到另一个自己，他告诉自己昨天的一切都只是因为做了一个诡异的梦，自我催眠后感觉精神更清爽的他愉快地换上制服。  
踏进食堂的那刻，他就知道昨天所有的记忆都是真实的，包括和自己相拥而眠。尽管有点不能面对现实，不过他其实也已经渐渐接受了McCoy的存在，无奈地端着餐盘坐到了McCoy对面。  
“年轻的我，你是在脸红吗？”  
Bones不知道该怎么回答，好在Jim及时出现拯救了他。  
“抱歉，昨天我们忘了要给你安排房间。”面对自己的失误，Jim显得有点不好意思。  
“还好我还有‘自己’的舱房。我睡得挺好的，你们不用再给我安排了。”  
“Jim你又一大早就吃那么多肉，”Bones不满地看着Jim一点绿色都看不到的早餐，“你知不知道你比学院时期胖了多少？”  
Jim心虚地低头看了看自己的肚子，“也不是特别多啊，我觉得我还是蛮健康的。”  
“你那么喜欢绿色的东西，好歹也要吃点绿色植物，你现在就像一只胖tribble。”  
“好在我们的胖tribble不会分裂。”  
“我突然觉得有两个Dr. McCoy不是好事了。”  
“我打赌你要是继续保持这种不健康的饮食习惯总有一天会胖成一个球，到那个时候看你怎么把自己塞进舰长椅。”  
“也不用多久，10年以后他的肚子就只会有一块肌肉了，我记得我的Padd里有照片，”说着McCoy掏出Padd找起了照片，“我记得应该也有穿20世纪服装的Spock，Jim-boy你要看吗？”  
“不，不用了，我突然想起来我昨天在舰桥还有任务没完成，我先走了。”  
看着落荒而逃的Jim，两个Dr. McCoy相视一笑，开心地吃起了早餐。

*********

Bones从梦中醒来，耳畔是熟悉的机械运作的声音还有从洗手间传来的他已经习惯了的洗漱声。  
习惯真的是一件很可怕的东西。进入星舰学院开始，他习惯了跟在Jim身后帮他处理健康上和感情上形形色色的问题，现在，他不过用了短短一个星期的时间就习惯了和凭空出现的另一个自己同床共枕。  
以前要是有人和他说起这件事情，他一定会觉得对方疯掉了，现在？现在还真的不好说。  
“早上好。”McCoy边擦着脸边从洗手间走出来，“一起去食堂吃饭吗？”  
“好，你等我一下。”Bones迅速完成了晨间的洗漱工作就跟着McCoy一起走出了房间。此刻他的心情还是很平静的，电梯门一打开——  
“Damn it！Jim我早就提醒过你，要是想和绿血妖怪在电梯里啃来啃去，记得把电梯锁上！”  
“医生，容我指出，我并没有在和舰长啃来啃去。”  
“那也和啃来啃去差不多了！你们不能一大清早就在那里闪瞎人眼！”  
“我假设你所说的闪瞎人眼的光源体是指我们两个发出的，但是不论是地球人还是瓦肯人，我们都是无法发出，引用那你的原话，闪瞎人眼的光源。即使我们真的能发出闪瞎人眼的光芒，我相信不止周围的人，就连我们本身也是会被闪瞎的。”  
Bones将Spock的话自动翻译成了“被我们闪瞎是你们活该”，在他反驳之前，已经有人替他开口了，他又一次体会到了有两个自己的好处。  
“不，并不是这样的。”McCoy否定了Spock的结论，换来了Spock的一记挑眉，“虽然我对瓦肯那套神神秘秘的生理还有很多不了解的，但是我可以肯定，Spock你是不会被闪瞎的，你们的视觉神经有些东西和我们地球人不同。每个宇宙的Jim都和Spock滚来一起已经够令人绝望了，为了周围没有内眼睑的地球人着想，你们就少放一点闪光弹吧。”[注3]  
看着两个暴躁的Dr. McCoy，Jim突然玩性大起，他打断了Spock接下来的逻辑发言，结果却说出了会令他后悔一整天的句子，“Spock，Bones只是嫉妒我们而已，毕竟他没有能啃来啃去的对象。”  
然后Jim只能震惊地睁大了眼睛，几乎掉了下巴地看着Bones一把拉过身旁的McCoy来了一个湿吻，一吻结束，Bones向Jim投去了得意的眼神，“叔叔我不是没有对象，只是不想在公共场合闪瞎人眼。”  
“噢，我的天！Bones！”Jim默默扶了下额头，“你真的不用这样的，不过我稍微有点能体会到你常说的闪瞎人眼的意思了。”  
亲上去的瞬间Bones其实并没有考虑那么多，他只是想要气一下Jim而已，结果亲完之后他反倒不好意思了，踌躇了许久，最终在去医疗舱的路上，他趁着周围没人，想要和McCoy道歉。  
“那个，之前在电梯里，真是不好意思啊。”  
“没什么，我并不讨厌那个。非要说的话，我其实挺喜欢的。”然后他在Bones反应过来前，把对方按到墙上狠狠地吻了上去。

*********

一切都乱套了。  
Bones只觉得脑袋里乱成一团，看着在医疗舱一起工作的McCoy他只想逃得远远的，但是命运女神并没有给他逃离的机会。Jim又一次在原本应该非常和平简单的任务中把自己整进了医疗舱，这一次甚至还拖上了Spock。  
轮班结束以后Bones沮丧地回到了他的舱房，几分钟后McCoy也带着一瓶酒回来了，他找出两个杯子，帮自己和Bones都倒了一杯，“我从Scotty那搜刮来的好东西，他的存货可比复制机里出来的要好不知道多少，拿着。”  
“他肯定非常不情愿给你那么多。”  
“被我发现总比被尖耳朵的发现要好。”  
似乎被“尖耳朵”触动了神经，Bones又露出了一脸沮丧的表情。  
“你不能用这个表情喝酒，酒会变得不好喝的。”  
“我只是觉得……每次看到他们两个弄得一身伤昏迷不醒地回来，而我却什么都做不了，我就觉得……”  
“你并不是什么都做不了。我知道你的感受，在我那边，除了那些红杉，舰桥上的那两个家伙就像比赛似的争着在弄死自己，我处理过的那些红红绿绿的状况比你要多得多。即使跟着他们一起传送到星球上去，有的时候也只能眼睁睁地看着他们遇到麻烦，不过后来我也想通了，我们是医生，不是预言家，与其想着怎么让他们少受些伤，不如为了能够在每次受伤之后都能治好他们而提高自己的能力。”  
“嗯……”  
“既然想通了，那就喝酒吧。”  
“你难过的时候都是喝酒吗？”  
“不全是，难过的时候还有被Jim他们闪瞎眼的时候，我也会看女儿的照片，想要我剧透一下十年后的Joanna吗？我的宇宙第一可爱的小公主简直是我在深空中唯一的慰藉。”  
两个人分享着各自Padd里女儿的照片，越靠越近，不知道是谁先吻上了谁，随着越来越灼热的空气，一切就这样失控了。等Bones反应过来的时候，他正被McCoy压在床上，两人正疯狂地吻着对方，并试图脱下对方的衣服，理智告诉Bones不该这么做，但此时此刻，他决定抛弃理智，就这样跟着感觉走下去。  
Bones看到MoCoy从床头柜里找出了一管润滑剂，那是他之前为Jim特别调配的产品，他还真没想到独家配方会有用到自己身上的一天。  
“噢——”Bones感觉胸前被McCoy惩罚性地狠狠咬了一口。  
“这种时候可不要再走神了。”

*********

之后的日子还是一样的过，任务、受伤、治疗、嬉闹……在大家都以为或许McCoy会像Spock大使一样就这么留在这个宇宙的时候，离别还是到来了。  
Bones和McCoy一起踏上了前往舰桥的高速电梯，最后从高速电梯出来的却只有Bones一个人。  
“Bones，最近很难得看到你一个人来舰桥。”Jim转过头和Bones打了招呼。  
“你得习惯这个了，他应该回到他的宇宙去了。”  
Jim抬头看着Bones，露出了遗憾的表情，“Bo……”  
“闭嘴，不然我就扎你。”  
Bones依着舰长椅看着舰桥屏幕上投射出的星空，下意识地摸了下脖子，那里曾经有着McCoy留下的痕迹，虽然每次他们都会在事后消除痕迹，但是Bones会记得这是McCoy偏爱的位置。  
身上的痕迹或许会消退，但是他们都知道，心里的痕迹会一直保留到永远。  
只要还记得彼此，他们就没有分离。

*********

从高速电梯出来的那刻McCoy就知道他回到原来的宇宙，看着没有缺胳膊少腿的老友，他感到非常欣慰。  
“Bones你是想到怎么回击Spock了，所以又回来了？”  
McCoy走到舰长椅的左后方，侧头看了一眼同样在看他的Spock，“我算是看透那个尖耳朵了，不到老他是不会坦率的，而且就算老了，他也一样的讨厌。”  
“毕竟会变得坦率就不是我们的Spock了。”  
片刻之后，McCoy轻声说道：“Jim，谢谢你没有对全宇宙都过敏。”  
“Bones你有什么故事要告诉我们吗？”  
“没有。”

-END-

注1：Spock的台词出自TAS 1x06 The Survivor  
注2：McCoy和Jim的台词改自TOS 2x04 Mirror Mirror  
注3：关于发现Spock有内眼睑的具体情节可以看TOS 1x29 Operation Annihilate


End file.
